


entwined vi

by tchouli



Series: POI Entwined [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Entwined [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	entwined vi

**E** very day since the day Harold had offered him a purpose, John had been committed to protecting and caring for Harold. 

**N** ow with the addition of Root, Shaw, and Fusco, John felt like he had what he had longed for, but never felt like he deserved, a family. A dysfunctional, possibly certifiable, definitely dangerous family but a family nonetheless.

**T** ogether they had thwarted the misguided, the jealous, and the worse that humanity offered. Samaritan just being the latest, albeit the strongest and most devious, in a long line of their targets.

**W** ith each new number, the affection that John felt for Harold grew stronger and ultimately turned to love. He did not expect Harold to return the sentiment, nor did he expect anything from Harold in return.

**I** nstead, it was through the little things that John showed Harold how much he meant to him, like bringing him the Sencha green tea he so loved. And, when Harold was at his most vulnerable gifting him with Bear.

**N** ever suspecting that Harold felt the same, John was surprised one day when Harold thanked him for his morning tea with a quick, chaste kiss. Though they never spoke about it, each morning, thereafter, Harold’s kiss became part of the morning ritual along with the tea.

**E** ventually, it all came to a head when John was severely injured and hovered at death’s door for several days. Harold was beside himself, and the pretense of only seeing John as his partner in work ended. Never leaving his bedside, Harold was there when John woke. Taking his hand in his, Harold and John confessed their feelings to each other, holding nothing back.

**D** ays after their epiphany, while John was still convalescing, Harold could be found sitting by his side, holding John’s hand as he slept or when he was awake discussing their future together.


End file.
